


Suprise! You're Arrested

by AruWolf



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruWolf/pseuds/AruWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "It's valentines day in purgatory"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suprise! You're Arrested

**Author's Note:**

> send a prompt to: cardservices.tumblr

There’s a tradition in Purgatory on Valentine's Day. It’s not actively practiced, but Waverly thinks it’s better to celebrate the good rather than focusing on the bad. Champ, her ex-boyfriend, used to hate that she made a big stink about such a “lame” holiday. She obviously did the right thing by breaking up with him. 

“Who doesn’t like Valentine's Day?” Waverly says with a huff and an roll eye, teeth chattering from the cold. 

She’s heading for the Sheriff's office even knowing it’s a little past midnight. All the lights are out and the streets are empty, but that also means the building is empty--which is exactly what Waverly wants.

With her past experience in breaking and entering Waverly thought she’d grow out of being so reckless, especially now that she’s dating a cop. The thought is fleeting as she pushes a window open and slips inside. Nothing will stand in the way of her pursuit for happiness. (Especially not old memories and semi-locked windows.) 

“No alarm? Really?” Waverly complains, almost disappointed. “It’s bad enough that we have revenants, this isn’t time to be lax with security.” Nonetheless, everything is going according to plan. At least, for Waverly.

She heads straight for Nicole's desk, quickly retrieving the hidden box of decorations she was able to get past her girlfriend one day during lunch. Officer Haught is amazing, and tall, but sometimes she’s almost as oblivious as her sister Wynonna. Waverly wonders whether Nedley keeps Nicole on just because he likes her, or because she’s the only one willing to be a cop in Purgatory. (Besides Dolls that is, there’s no question about why he’s on the force.)

Waverly begins quietly decorating the office with streamers and paper hearts, making sure it’s not too tacky. (She is the only one to inherit class from the Earp family.) She imagines Nicole's expression filled with love and adoration. _At least someone will appreciate my work._

“Waverly?” 

Oh shit. Suddenly the lights are on and Nicole's expression is filled with confusion. 

Waverly looks around hoping the scene doesn’t give too much away. Unfortunately, she doesn’t notice how much time has passed, because the entire office looks like a dollar store vomited up leftover Valentine's Day discount decorations. 

“I can clean this up, I swear,” Waverly says, trying to reassure herself that Nicole wouldn’t be upset like Champ would. (But she also knows breaking and entering is _definitely_ against the law.)

Before Waverly has a chance to start picking up, Nicole is already by her side. 

“Why don’t we finish it together?” 

The Officer’s gentle voice and easy going eyes has Waverly wrapping her arms around the taller woman before capturing her in a kiss. 

\-----------------

“How did you know I was here anyway?”

“Silent alarm, Wave.”


End file.
